


13 Favourite dish #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, marriage is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: When Poplin and Schönkopf argue over who has the most sex at Iserlohn, Alex Cazerne doesn't join. He doesn't have the time, he has a wife at home.
Relationships: Hortense Caselnes/Alex Caselnes
Kudos: 10





	13 Favourite dish #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> What fics do I read? 100% gay porn. What fics do I write? Gen and wholesome established het couple smut! But hey, it's the most porn out of all my #writober2020 fics so far.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm goes off. Alex hits it with his open palm. He snuggles closer to Hortense, and he notices that she pushes herself against him. Their morning race has begun. They have ten minutes, and whoever comes wins. Alex runs his hand up his wife's thigh. She is soft and warm. He nightgown follows his hand and when he’s halfway at his destination, she pushes her butt against his groin and lets out a satisfied moan. He’s already getting hard.

There is a chain reaction of moans, sighs and purely physical responses when Alex reaches Hortense’s panties. She grinds against his hand between her legs and her movement has the side effect of her butt rubbing against his cock. She starts pulling down his pyjama pants and boxers. He pulls down her panties just enough. She spits in her hand and rubs the saliva around the head before she grabs the shaft and leads it to the opening. He moves a bit lower to adjust the angle and then he thrusts in.

Their legs intertwine so that they can move using as little energy as humanly possible. Hortense reaches around him with her arm and grabs his butt to add that little push every time he slides in. Alex tries not to make the bed squeak too much. The girls wake up early and sometimes they are already awake when the alarm goes off. He has no idea what time it is or how much they have left, but he’s doing his best to beat the clock. Hortense seems close, her hand leaves his butt and goes for her clit. When she pushes herself over the threshold, with her husband thrusting hard into her, her body tenses up. Alex can’t see her face. Hortense has her back turned to him, and, more importantly, he’s yet to open his eyes. But he knows just what her face looks like right now. From the sound of it, she bites the pillowcase again. She always does when she has to be quiet.

Hortense grabs his butt again with a moist hand. Alex is so close, he’s this close…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Alex lost. The cruel beeping machine got the best of him. “Good morning, honey,” Hortense says and leans in to smack the alarm once more. He opens his eyes. Hortense’s cheeks are rosy from making it over the finish line. Of course, they could have continued for another minute, but that’s not how this thing works. He tears off their quilt and Hortense pouts when the cold air hits her skin. The adult Cazernes get dressed and wake up the small ones. Hortense makes breakfast, Alex helps the girls to dress. At breakfast they go through the day. Alex has meetings and the quarterly budget review breathing down his neck. The girls have school and gymnastics. Hortense has some errands to run, and a huge meeting with the Iserlohn school board. 

“When will you be home?” Hortense asks when Alex ties his shoes.

“Half past five, six at the latest. What’s for dinner?”

“Your favourite.”

“Will you have time for cooking?” Hortense's schedule seemed pretty tight, and his favourite is a stew that takes hours.

“No need for cooking” Hortense answers. The girls are behind her, and can’t see the look on her face. 

***

At 10:42 Alex is leading a meeting where different parties explain why the taxpayer money, filtered through Alex Cazerne, should be thrown on their men. The Ritters claim that the gym equipment they’ve been asking for is the bare minimum for a hand to hand combat unit. Konev has made a spreadsheet where he demonstrates how many working hours every week are wasted because three mechanics have to share one welder. Dr. Altez is happy about the Imperial x-ray machine, but there are only about two thousand plates left, and it’s not enough even for one battle. 

Alex feels his nose itch and searches for any napkin or a handkerchief while he fights hard to hold the sneeze back. He finds something in the pocket of his pants in the last second and manages to cover his sneeze… only to realise that he knows this smell, and that the texture of the lace against his fingers is a bit too familiar from just a few hours ago. Unmoved and dignified, Alex puts Hortense’s panties back into the pocket while the room breaks out into bless yous and gesundheits. He is pretty certain that no one noticed.

In the back of his mind, vice admiral Cazerne is calculating whether there is an option of going home for lunch.


End file.
